Zombies and Robots (Pvz 2)
Player's House and Modern Day Basic Zombie Toughness Average Speed Basic Conehead Zombie Toughness Protected Speed Basic Buckethead Zombie Toughness Hardened Speed Basic Brickhead Zombie Toughness Machined Speed Basic in game stiff Flag Zombie Rally Zombie Imp Balloon Zombie Newspaper Zombie Sunday Edition Zombie All Star Zombie Treasure Yeti Super Fan Imp Gargantuar Vase Gargantuar Ancient Egypt Ra Zombie Camel Zombies Explorer Zombie Tomb Raiser Zombie Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Basic Pharaoh Zombie Toughness Hardened/Solid Speed Basic, Speed After losing armor Zombot Sphinx Inator Pirate Seas Swashbuckler Zombie Toughness Average in Game Dense Speed Basic, Stiff in Pinata Party Seagull Zombie Toughness Average in game Solid Speed Speedy Barrel Roller Zombie Toughness Hardened/Average Speed Basic Imp Cannon Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Basic in game does not move Pirate Captain Zombie Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Stiff Zombie Parrot Toughness Solid Speed Flighty in game Speedy Zombot Plank Walker Wild West Prospector Zombie Toughness Average Speed Speedy jumping Stiff Pianist Zombie Toughness Hardened in game Dense Speed Creeper Poncho Zombie Toughness Solid/Hardened Speed Basic Chicken Wrangler Zombie Toughness Average in game Solid Speed Hungry in game Basic Zombie Chicken Toughness Fragile Speed Flighty in game Speedy Zombie Bull Toughness Hardened Bull Machined Third Hit Speed Flighty in game Hungry Stiff after Launching the rider Zombie Bull Rider Toughness Average Speed Hungry in game Basic Zombot War Wagon Frostbite Caves Blockhead Zombie Hunter Zombie Yeti Imp Toughness Average Speed Hungry in game Creeper Dodo Rider Zombie Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Speedy, Creeper when Flying Troglobite Toughness Dense in game Protected Speed Basic Weasel Hoarder Toughness Solid in game Average Speed Basic Ice Weasel Toughness Fragile Speed Flighty in game Speedy Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC Lost City Lost Pilot Zombie Toughness Protected in game Solid Speed Basic Excavator Zombie Parasol Zombie Bug Zombie Toughness Solid Bug Average Zombie Protected Conehead or Hardened Buckethead Speed Speedy with Bug Basic without bug Imp Porter Relic Hunter Zombie Toughness Dense in game Average Speed Stiff Turquoise Skull Zombie Zombot Aerostatic Gondola Far Future Jetpack Zombie Shield Zombie Bug Bot Imp Toughness Average in game Solid Speed Hungry in Game Basic Robo Cone Zombie Disco Tron 3000 Mecha Football Zombie Gargantuar Prime Toughness Great Speed Stiff in game Hungry Zombot Tomorrow tron Dark Ages Knight Zombie Jester Zombie Wizard Zombie Zombie King zombot Dark Dragon Toughness Undying Speed Flighty when flying Hungry Neon Mixtape Tour Punk Zombie Toughness Solid Speed Hungry in game Speedy Glitter Zombie MC Zom-B Breakdancer Zombie Toughness Solid In game Dense Speed Hungry in game Basic Arcade Zombie 8 Bit Zombie Boombox Zombie Toughness Solid in game Average Speed Basic in game Hungry Zombot Multi stage Masher Jurassic Marsh Jurassic Zombie Toughness Average speed Hungry in game Basic Jurassic Fossilhead Toughness Machined Speed Stiff in game Basic Jurassic Flag Zombie Toughness Average Speed Hungry in game Basic Jurassic Imp Toughness Fragile in game Average Speed Speedy in game Hungry Jurassic Gargantuar Toughness Great Speed Stiff in game Hungry Jurassic Bully Jurassic Rockpuncher Toughness Machined in game Dense Speed Stiff in game Basic Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur Big Wave Beach Snorkel Zombie Surfer Zombie Fisherman Zombie Octo Zombie Zombot Sharktronic Sub Trivia In soft Release iPad 1.0 Zombie Bull with Protected toughness with 30 damage Shots and Speed with Hungry Before Update 1.5 Update Camel Zombies Speed was Basic In From 1.7 update Zombie Bull Rider speed was basic In From 2.4 update Pharaoh Zombie with dense toughness in 50 normal damage shots is now Hardened with 7.3 damage shots In Soft Release Zombie King with Protected toughness with 30 damage shots Since 3.4 update Ice Weasel with Eating Animation In Beta Version 4.4.1 Newspaper Zombie with Protected Toughness with 30 damage shots In Since 5.8 Update Ra Zombie speed was Basic Newspaper Zombie speed was Hungry Newspaper zombie speed as Gargantuar Weasel Hoarder with Solid toughness in 12 Damage shots in Since 6.0 update Captain Pirate Zombie with Dense toughness in 34 damage shots Imp Cannon dense toughness with 36 Damage Shots In Since 6.1 Update Jurassic Bully speed was Stiff Jurassic Rockpuncher as Well Jurassic Bully with Hardened toughness in 61 Damage Shots In Since 6.4 Update Surf Zombie with Dense toughness in 38 damage shots Boombox Zombie with Dense toughness at 35 damage shots Rodeo Legend Zombie with Almanac says Hardened with 63 After Update 6.6.1 Camel Zombies moves FasterCategory:Plants vs zombies 2